Which Mew is Who?
by Abbie8290
Summary: What happens when all the Mews switch places? Read on to find out!
1. Chaos at the Cafe

Okay this is my second story on Fan fiction. It's about what happens when the mews switch places. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Me no own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Chapter 1: Chaos at the Café

"Do you think it'll work?" Taruto asked Pai.

"I don't know it was something I was just experimenting with," Pai answered, "I don't know if it'll work or not. I'll need test subjects to figure that out." Then a smile appeared on Kisshu's face.

"How about five test subjects?" he asked grinning from ear to ear.

"The more the better," Pai answered realizing where Kisshu was going with this.

"But where are we going to get five test subjects from?" Taruto asked clueless. Pai and Kisshu just stared at the young alien. He still didn't seem to get the message.

"The Mew Mews idiot!" Kisshu yelled.

"Ohhh," Taruto said finally understanding.

"I swear Tart you are hopeless," Kisshu said leaving the room.

**AT THE CAFÉ**

"Uh Zakuro you really should smile when you're talking to a customer," Lettuce suggested, "That couple you just served looked mentally scarred for life. Zakuro looked over at her green haired teammate and went on with her work as if she had said nothing. "Did she just blow me off?" Lettuce asked herself. "Uh Zakuro did you even hear me?"

"Yes Lettuce I heard you," Zakuro snapped, "Smile more. Look if you wanna smile you go ahead but don't ask me to. Your life may be something to smile about but mine isn't all that perfect."

"Excuse me," Lettuce said getting upset, "You know nothing about my life okay so don't tell me my life is something to smile about. How hard is your life I mean it must be really hard being a famous model and all," Lettuce said sarcastically.

"That's only part of it you don't know my life. My real life," Zakuro said.

"Enlighten me," Lettuce said.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Zakuro turned and walked away.

Just then Pudding came out of the back on her giant ball. "Ta-da na no da," she said, "Remember to leave a tip for Pudding the Great!" A few people clapped as Pudding did a spin on her ball. Then while trying to do a handstand on it she lost her balance and fell sending the ball flying through the air.

"Ahhh," Lettuce screamed as she ducked. The ball went right past her and hit Mint right in the back of the head. She fell from the surprised.

"Mint are you ok na no da?" Pudding ran to her side. Mint sat up.

"Really Pudding must you do these tricks?" Mint asked annoyed.

"I have to make money na no da," she answered nodding.

"You have a job," Mint snapped.

"I have to make as much money as I can na no da," Pudding pointed out, "that includes this job and tips." Mint rolled her eyes as she stood up. "You wouldn't understand na no da."

"What was that?" Mint asked turning around.

"You wouldn't understand. Some people aren't rich and get whatever they want. Some people have to work for stuff na no da!" Pudding snapped back.

"You think I have everything I want? Well your wrong okay!" Mint turned and stormed away. Pudding did the same in the other direction. Ryou walked out to the dining area.

"Where's Ichigo?" he asked.

"Here I am," Ichigo answered walking through the front door. She gave a heavy yawn, "Sorry I'm late."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Ichigo," Ryou snapped, "Now go hurry and get changed."

"Hey I said I was sorry I had a busy day at school and I over slept this morning," Ichigo said.

"And whose fault is that?" Ryou asked. Ichigo glared at him.

"Hey you try balancing school, work, and battling aliens on a daily basis and tell me how you feel the next morning!" she snapped. Ryou crossed his arms.

"I bet I could handle it better than you," he said.

"If only I could make you eat those words," she scoffed walking off. Then the ground started to shake. "What's going on?" Ichigo screamed.

"I'll give you one good guess," Ryou said, "Keiichiro handle things here! Come on girls!" Ryou and the Mews ran outside. They ran until they saw the three aliens floating.

"Taru Taru!" Pudding called, "What are you doing now?"

"I told you not to call me that!" he yelled a small blush on his face.

"We just wanted to try something," Kisshu grinned then he pulled out a blackish ball. "Take this!" he threw the ball at the Mews. It hit the ground and black smoke went everywhere. Everyone started coughing.

"What is this," Mint coughed.

"I don't know?" Lettuce gagged.

"Everyone try not to breathe in the gas," Ryou called coughing himself.

"Too late," Ichigo called, "Kisshu was is this stuff?" she didn't get an answer. When the smoke died down they were able to see the three aliens again. "What are you trying to do poison us?" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo?" Kisshu called.

"What?" Ichigo replied annoyed. Kisshu glanced at Pai.

"It didn't work," he said. Pai shrugged.

"Back to the drawing board," Pai said teleporting away. Kisshu and Tart followed.

"What was that all about na no da?" Pudding asked. Everyone shrugged and walked back to the café. It was empty.

"I evacuated everyone," Keiichiro explained, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine-" Ryou started.

"Lettuce na no da!" Pudding screamed. Everyone turned around. Lettuce was passed out on the floor.

"What happened?" Ryou yelled. Then Pudding fell to the ground too.

"It must be a reaction from that black gas," Mint said before falling herself. Zakuro fell behind her.

"I feel dizzy," Ichigo said then she herself collapsed.

"Keiichiro help me," Ryou leaned over to pick up Pudding when he fell himself.

"Ryou!" Keiichiro called.

I know it's not quite funny yet but I'm getting there. Rate and review and tell me what you think so far k.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!


	2. What Did You Call Me?

Okay chapter 2

Okay chapter 2. It may seem confusing at first but bear with me (I don't know if I used the right bear right there but anyways….)

Disclaimer: I Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

**Chapter 2: **_**What Did You Call Me?**_

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes. Keiichiro was standing over her. He looked relieved to see her awake. He reached out a hand to help her up.

"I'm so glad your awake," he said pulling her up, "But I'm worried about the girls they haven't woken up yet."

_The girls, Ichigo thought to herself, didn't he mean the other girls?_

When she was completely to her feet she looked right at Keiichiro. _Wait a minute…_

"Keiichiro did I get taller?" she asked staring straight into his eyes, then she heard her voice, "Eck I must be getting a cold my voice sounds weird." Keiichiro shook his head.

"You've always sounded like that Ryou," he replied. Ichigo froze then slowly looked at him.

"What…did…you…just…call…me?" she asked him.

"Ryou. That's your name," he said. Ichigo shook her head quickly.

"No I'm Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" she screamed. Keiichiro stared at her as if she/he had gone crazy. She ran to the window and stared at her reflection. To her surprise Ryou's face was staring back at her. She looked down at herself. Sleeveless black shirt, white jeans, "Noooo!" she yelled.

"Okay," he said talking to her slowly, "If your Ichigo then who's that?" he pointed to the ground. She followed his finger and saw her body laying on the ground unconscious.

"I don't know," Ichigo replied, "but this isn't me!" She looked over the rest of the girls and saw Lettuce began to rise to her knees. "Lettuce!" she called running towards her. "I'm so glad your okay Lettuce, but something terrible has happened!" she helped her to her feet. Lettuce looked at her. Her eyes were different they weren't like Lettuce's friendly eyes. They reminded Ichigo of…

"Why are you calling me Lettuce?" she asked. Then she quickly reached out and touched her throat, "What's wrong with my voice it's all high?" She touched her face "Glasses?" she looked down, "Green outfit?" she touched her hair, "Braided pigtails?" She ran to the window and looked at herself, "Ahhhh!" she shrieked, "Why do I look like Lettuce!"

"What about Lettuce?" a voice asked. Zakuro or Zakuro's body was standing up staring at them. She was clutching a chair to keep her balance. Lettuce or Lettuce's body turned to look at her. Zakuro gasped then looked down at herself and back up at Lettuce's body. "Why are you…Why do you look like me?" Lettuce's body ran towards Zakuro's body and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Give me my body back!" she screamed shaking Zakuro's body back and forth.

"Ahhh. Let go of me!!" Zakuro's body yelled. Ichigo pulled her off.

"Let me go Ryou! I want my body back!!" Lettuce (or her body) screamed. Ichigo let go.

"Stop it Zakuro!" Ichigo yelled at Lettuce's body. She stopped, "Your not the only one who wants to be back to normal."

"Your not Ryou are you," Lettuce (the real Lettuce, Zakuro's body) asked.

"No it's me Ichigo," she answered. Zakuro stared at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "but why did this happen?"

"Why did what happen na no da?" They all turned around and saw Mint still on the ground looking up at them.

"P-Pudding?" Ichigo asked slowly.

"Yes na no da?" Pudding answered.

"Pudding don't freak but you look kinda different," Lettuce said softly.

"Different how Zakuro-oneechan na no da?" Pudding said standing up. Lettuce sighed.

"I'm not Zakuro," she said, "I'm Lettuce."

"But Lettuce is right there na no da," Pudding pointed to Zakuro.

"Pudding look behind you," Zakuro said. Pudding turned around and saw her body lying on the ground. She looked down at her outfit.

"What happened na no da," she yelled, "why do I look like Mint na no da?"

"We don't know yet," Lettuce answered.

"I bet it has something to do with those aliens and that black gas!" Ichigo replied.

"They are going to pay for this," Zakuro whispered.

"Who's going to pay," they all saw Pudding's body rising to her feet. Then Pudding's body looked at Pudding. "What's going on!" she screamed looking at her reflection in a nearby window.

"Mint?" Ichigo called to make sure.

"Yes," Pudding's body answered.

"Okay you are Mint." She sighed.

"Let me get this straight," Lettuce said, "Your Mint," she pointed to Puddings body, "Your Pudding," she pointed to Mint's body, "Your Zakuro," she pointed to Lettuce's body. "Your Ichigo," she pointed to Ryou's body, "And I'm Lettuce," she pointed to herself, which was Zakuro's body. Everyone nodded. "Than who's that?" she pointed to Ichigo's body which was still lying on the ground.

"It must be Ryou," Mint answered.

"That's right he was also there when the black gas hit us all na no da," Pudding said. Mint looked at her annoyed.

"Please don't' say that when your in my body," Mint said.

"Say what?" Pudding asked.

"Na no da," Mint answered.

"I can't help saying na no da na no da," Pudding snapped.

"Guy's lets focus," Lettuce said, "right now we need Ryou to wake up."

"I have an idea," Ichigo said an evil smile on her face. She ran into the kitchen.

"Keiichiro?" Zakuro said, "Do you think you can do anything to fix this?" Keiichiro who had just been looking on stepped forward.

"I don't know Lettuce I mean Zakuro," he said.

"Please Keiichiro, you have to do something na no da," Pudding pleaded, "I don't want to be stuck with grandma hair the rest of my life na no da!" she reached up and touched the two buns on her head.

"Grandma hair?!" Mint yelled, "Why you little-"

"I'm back!" Ichigo ran into the room with a cup of water.

"Ichigo what are you going to do with that?" Lettuce asked. Ichigo threw the water on her sleeping body. It jolted upward. She/he didn't look very happy.

"What was that for," she/he screamed, and then looked up at Ichigo. Then looked back down at herself/himself. "What happened!" he yelled then pointed at Ichigo. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ichigo," she yelled, "and you're Ryou right?" he nodded. "Ryou we all switched bodies! What are we going to do! I don't want to be you! No offense."

Ryou stood, "I'm wearing a skirt," he replied looking down. Ichigo got mad.

"Didn't you hear me! What are we supposed to do!" she yelled. Ryou put a hand up.

"Calm down Ichigo," he said, "Me and Keiichiro will figure something out, but for now we should lay low." Ichigo's phone started to ring. Ryou pulled it out of his pocket.

"Gimme that," Ichigo snatched the phone, "Hello…" she tried to make her voice sound as girly as possible, "Oh hey Ayoma-kun" she went to a corner to talk.

"Lay low?" Lettuce asked.

"Yeah yall can still go to school and all but nothing big okay?" Ryou answered.

"What about photo shoots?" Zakuro asked, "I have a big one tomorrow." Ryou seemed somewhat stunned by the question seeing it was coming from Lettuce's body then he remembered they had all switched bodies.

"You must be Zakuro," Ryou said. She nodded, "and you're Lettuce?" he pointed to Zakuro's body. She nodded. "And Pudding and Mint" he pointed to Mint then Pudding.

"Yeah na no da!" Pudding answered.

"Do we have to switch schools too?" Mint asked.

"Yes. You all are basically switching lives so you better get better acquainted with whoever you switched with cause you are going to be living their lives." Ryou answered. Lettuce and Zakuro looked at each other. So did Pudding and Mint.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Ichigo hung up her cell phone then giggled. She walked towards Ryou and looked down at him. "Guess who has a date tomorrow?"

"Who?" he asked, a little afraid.

"You!" Ichigo answered.

That's the end of chapter 2. Ohhh! Ryou has a date! Okay let's recap shall we?

Ryou – Ichigo

Lettuce - Zakuro

Pudding – Mint

Remember because I'm going to call them by their real names but you are going to have to remember who got swapped with who. Ex: Pudding walked home. You have to know that that's Mint's body. Get it? I hope so. The next chapter should be here soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.


	3. He Said She Said

Okay Here's chapter 3 sorry it took longer than the other two

Okay Here's chapter 3 sorry it took longer than the other two. I keep getting writer's block which sucks! So here it goes

Disclaimer: Me no own Tokyo Mew Mew.

**Chapter 3: He Said She Said**

"No!" Ryou yelled.

"Come on please," Ichigo begged, "Ryou I need you to go on a date with Aoyama-kun for me." Ryou stared at her.

"Ichigo that doesn't even sound right," Ryou said.

"Please."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"PLEASE!?"

"NO!"

While they were having their little dispute Zakuro looked over at Lettuce.

"Look Lettuce I have a photo shoot tomorrow at 9:00 am it's very important so try your best okay," Zakuro said not sounding too enthused about letting Lettuce take her place as a professional model. She was just hoping she didn't get fired forever as a model with this klutz taking her place. "The address of the photo shoot is sitting on my dresser," Lettuce took out a pen and a piece, "Here's my address I live in an apartment on the other side of town. Alone, so you shouldn't have any problems at all." Zakuro finished, "Oh and please don't sign anything. There are going to be people asking you to join and sign up with stuff just don't sign anything, okay."

"Okay," Lettuce said taking the sheet of paper, "Well I go to Bricksworth Academy (totally made that up.) School starts at 8:00 am so make sure you're there on time okay," she ripped the sheet of paper Zakuro had given her and wrote her address down, "Here's where I live and both my parents are out of town so you only have to deal with my brother, Darien." Lettuce handed Zakuro the sheet of paper. Zakuro looked at it then sighed.

"I can't believe I have to go back to school." Zakuro said. Lettuce thought for a second.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a famous model," Lettuce beamed. Then took a step and tripped on thin air. Zakuro looked down at her then looked up.

"Why me?" she said.

"Come on Ryou please," Ichigo begged, "I need you to do this for me."

"No just call in sick!" Ryou yelled.

"I can't because when he heard my voice on the phone he asked me if I was sick or coming down with something and I said no. If I call him and tell him I'm all of a sudden sick he'll think I don't like him and I'm just trying to get out of our date. He'll think I don't like him!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You should of thought about that earlier!" Ryou said, "Why would you agree to go out with him knowing that you look like me?"

"Cuz I thought you would do this for me?" Ichigo explained, "and I can't turn Aoyama-kun down."

"Well you thought wrong," Ryou said. Pudding and Mint stared on.

"Okay listen up Pudding you have to go to school tomorrow," Mint started, "but not just any school you're going to Whatley Academy it's a special school for the best of the best. You shouldn't have to worry about the address because my driver will drive you there and back home. You remember where I live right?"

"Of course na no da," Pudding answered. Mint looked up at her.

"Yeah and you need to try and act sophisticated," Mint went on, "They're expecting a smart aristocrat not a hyper acrobat."

"Smart acrobat got it na no da!" Pudding said. Mint sighed. "Now for you," Pudding pointed to Mint "You need to drop of Chincha, Hanacha, Ruucha, and Honcha at school then drop off Heicha at her daycare. You can go to my grade school Glover Academy na no da!" Mint just stared at her, "You remember where I live right na no da?" Mint nodded, "Good na no da!" Then they looked back at Ryou and Ichigo. Ryou was walking out the door and Ichigo followed him.

"Stop following me!" Ryou yelled.

"What do you mean this is the way to my house!" Ichigo yelled back. Ryou turned around.

"You can't go home looking like that!" Ryou said.

"So I have to sleep there!" Ichigo pointed back to the café where all the girls were coming out of.

"Yeah," Ryou said. Ichigo sighed.

"But will you at least think about going on the date?" Ichigo asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah okay," Ryou sighed.

"Really?" Ichigo lit up.

"Nope!" with that Ryou ran the other way.

"Hey!" Ichigo called. Then gave up and headed back into the café. "Why did this happen!" she yelled. Keiichiro came in.

"Ichigo-san don't you think your being a little hard on Ryou?"

"How?"

"Well don't you think it would be uncomfortable for Ryou to go on a date with Aoyoma-san?"

"Why he'll look like me?" Ichog asked.

"But he'll still be him," Keiichiro said. Ichigo thought about it.

"But he doesn't have to kiss him or anything!!" Ichigo exclaimed. Keiichiro sighed and walked out. "I hope he changes his mind." Ichigo sighed.

There you go I'll try to update soon k.

Disclaimer I don't own Tokyo mew mew!


	4. I Didn't Know

Okay here's chapt 4. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew blah blah blah…

**Chapter 4: I Didn't Know**

Zakuro was sitting in Lettuce's classroom. Since she already knew that Lettuce was a shy girl and probably didn't talk much at school she hoped she didn't have to act all buddy buddy with any of these kids. Since none of them had even addressed her she didn't see a problem. She liked to keep to herself and was glad she really didn't have to socialize. Suddenly some girl with black hair put her hand on the desk. Zakuro looked up at her there were two girls behind her. One had curly orange hair the other had short reddish orange hair (see ep 3 or 16).

"Hey Lettuce," the black haired girl said, "We forgot our lunch money could you lend us some?" Zakuro stared up at her.

"I only have enough for me," Zakuro replied then she turned her head the other way.

"Then could you give us that?" she asked.

"No," Zakuro answered. The three girls stared at her shocked.

"C'mon Lettuce don't be mean," the red head said, "You don't want us to go hungry do you?"

"Why should I go hungry for you?" Zakuro answered. The girl's faces were still shocked. They weren't used to Lettuce like this. Usually she would just give them the money to help.

"Because we're friends Lettuce," the orange haired one answered.

"No you're not," Zakuro said standing, "I know you you're those girls who are always taking advantage of Lettuce!" The girls just stared at her.

"You are Lettuce," the black haired one pointed out.

"My point exactly," Zakuro said remembering, "I'm not going to stand for this anymore. You're not getting my lunch money today or any other day."

"Hey do you know who you're talking to?" the red head asked grabbing her shoulder.

"I really don't care," Zakuro pulled out of her grasp, "Now leave me alone." Zakuro sat back down and completely ignored them. The girls gave up and turned to walk away. Thinking she finally had peace she rested her head on her desk. Then she felt someone violently yank one of her pigtails. She quickly sat up then someone kicked her chair out from under her. She fell to the ground. Everyone laughed.

"What a klutz," Some people snickered. Zakuro felt the back of her head where the pain was. _Wow I didn't know Lettuce had to deal with so much, she thought._

Lettuce rushed into the studio making sure she wasn't late for this important photo shoot Zakuro had told her about. She looked around. Where was she supposed to go?

"Zakuro! There's my star," she looked up and a woman with short blonde hair walked up to her, "Are you ready?" Lettuce must've looked confused because then she said, "Don't tell me you forgot your own agent? It's me Saki. It's the haircut isn't it? I thought if I go short it might look more professional."

"No, I love your hair," Lettuce said, "My mind just went blank that's all."

"Well lets go," Saki said rushing Lettuce into another room. It was filled with equipment like lights and backdrops and other things she didn't know the name of. Then a guy with dark brown hair came up to them. He shook Lettuce's hand.

"Hello I'm Haru and I will be your photographer for today," he said, "It is a pleasure to be working with the beautiful Zakuro Fujiwara." Lettuce blushed.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're changing room is back there see you in a few," Haru said then went to work on some equipment. Saki guided Lettuce to her changing room. Inside was a mirror and a rack of designer clothes and two stools. Once Saki had closed the door she stared at Lettuce.

"Okay spill," she said.

"Huh?" Lettuce asked.

"I saw you blushing with that photographer," Saki said, "Zakuro I've never seen you blush before."

"You think I like him," Lettuce asked, "No no I was just blushing from his compliment."

"You'd think you'd be used to all those compliments by know," Saki said walking to the clothes rack. She pulled out a beautiful yellow summer dress. "Here's your first outfit," she handed it to Lettuce.

"Thank you," Lettuce replied. Saki looked at her surprised.

"Your welcome," she said. Lettuce quickly changed into the dress. She had just finished putting on her accessories Saki had given her, when someone knocked on the door.

"We're ready for you Ms. Fujiwara," a voice said. Lettuce stood from the stool she had been sitting in and walked out of the changing room. The backdrop was now a beach scene with a sunset in the background. There where artificial rocks in front of the backdrop.

"Okay Zakuro you're relaxing on a beach without a care in the world," Haru explained, "Give me magic okay." Lettuce looked at the set. How was she going to pull this off? She tried to think back to the pictures in Mint's magazine of Zakuro. In most of them she wasn't smiling she was just giving a spacey I don't care kinda look. So maybe she should try that. Worth a shot.

Lettuce stepped onto the set. She sat on one of the rocks and did a pose where she was hunched over and her elbow was rested on her knee and her chin was rested in her hand. Flash. "Great give me more," Haru said. Lettuce leaned back and rested both her arms behind her and looked up at nothing in particular. Flash. "That's genius," Haru said. Lettuce did the same pose but crossed her legs and looked directly at the camera. Flash. "This is great," Haru said, "Will someone bring me a fan to create some wind. Lettuce did every pose she could think of and from all Haru's comments they must've been good. After the photo shoot was over Lettuce was exhausted. She and Saki both got in the limo afterwards.

"You were great today Zakuro," she said, "Something was different though but in a good way."

"Thank you," Lettuce answered. Once her driver had dropped her off at Zakuro's apartment she got out. She noticed there was a stack of papers in front of her door. She picked them up and walked into the apartment. She started to read the papers. The first one read:

Zakuro do the world a favor and go away already.

Lettuce gasped as she read the others most of them had similar messages. Some even threatened to kill her. Zakuro has hate mail? Lettuce would never have guessed that people disliked Zakuro from what she seen almost everyone loved her. Lettuce couldn't imagine having people wanting to kill you everyday. She was used to getting picked on but this was different. _I didn't know Zakuro had it so bad, she thought._

Mint was exhausted and school hadn't even started yet. Here's how her morning had went:

She woke up early. She had to make breakfast for all of Puddings brothers and sister. She tried her best to make them an edible breakfast but cooking wasn't really Mint's genre unless it was tea. Once she cooked breakfast she went to wake up all the kids. Mint was having a problem with names so she just woke them up and said breakfast is ready. They all rushed down and sat at the table. At first they just stared at the food and eventually they started to eat it. After breakfast Mint attempted to give them a bath. It didn't go so well though. By time bath time was finished Mint was also soaking wet and she hadn't even taken her bath. She helped all of them get dressed then she went to get ready herself. She came down and they all had their book bags and stuff ready. Then they left the house. Mint wasn't used to walking to school. Her driver usually took her. So she walked the four boys to their school then she walked Heincha to her daycare. She could only remember her name since she was the only girl. Then she walked to her school. She nearly collapsed on her desk from exhaustion. _I didn't know Pudding had it so hard, she thought._

Pudding's morning was extremely boring compared to what she was used to. She woke up, took a bath, got dressed, ate breakfast, then some guy drove her to school. When she stepped out of the car she looked at Mint's school. It looked like one of those really important monument places. It was bad enough she had to wear a dress but know she had to act all sophisticated and grown up. She walked inside and sat down in a desk.

"Uh excuse me Mint you're in my seat," A boy said. Pudding looked up.

"Sorry," she stood up, "Which seat is mine na no da?" He stared at her.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"I said which seat is mine na no da," Pudding tried to sound sophisticated. The boy laughed.

"Is the class snob trying to be the class clown?" he asked. Pudding just stared at him. "Oh come off it Mint, just because no one likes you now you're going to try to be funny? You think that's going to change our minds of you?" Pudding kept staring at him. He shrugged, "Fine act stupid but that's not going to work." Pudding turned away and walked off. Class snob? Is Mint really the class snob? So she doesn't really have any friends. Pudding thought about what Mint had said the other day about not having everything she wanted. Maybe all she wanted was to be accepted by everyone. Pudding stood in the back of the classroom by herself. Is this how Mint feels everyday at school. _I didn't know Mint felt so alone, she thought._

Ryou had just left Ichigo's house. He couldn't stand being in that skirt any longer. So he had stopped at her house to change into something more comfortable for him before he headed towards the cafe. He didn't know what Ichigo was talking about. School was a breeze for him. Maybe it was because he had already done all that stuff a few years ago.

Ichigo was pacing back and forth. Where was Ryou? Everyone was already there except him. And he scolds her for be late. Just then the doors open and Ryou walks in. Ichigo just stared at him at what he was wearing. He had on a black tank top with white shorts. He had her pigtails up but they were tied with black ribbons instead of red. Ryou walked up to Ichigo.

"You couldn't go one day with out a sleeveless shirt could you?" Ichigo asked.

"I only changed because I couldn't wear that skirt any longer," Ryou said, "and this was the only thing in your closet I felt comfortable wearing." Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"No matter now," Ichigo said, "you have five minutes."

"Til what?" Ryou asked.

"Until Aoyama-kun gets here to take you on your date," Ichigo answered. Ryou stared at her.

"Ichigo I told you I'm not going on that date!"

"Yeah well you are!"

"You can't make me!" Ryou snapped. Ichigo smirked.

"You wanna bet?" she left and returned with some scissors.

"Oh and what are you going to do with those?" Ryou asked. Ichigo reached up and grabbed some of Ryou's hair and pulled it up. She took the scissors and placed the lock of hair between the blades.

"Would you like a haircut Ryou?" Ichigo asked. Ryou stared at her.

"You wouldn't," he said, she smirked.

"I would," she replied. Ryou glared at her.

"Hey Ichigo," A voice said. Ryou turned around and Ichigo hid the scissors behind her back. There was Aoyama-kun, "Are you ready for our date?" he asked. Ryou glanced back at Ichigo who showed him the scissors once more.

"I guess," Ryou replied and they walked out together.

Woo I'm exhausted that's one long chapter!! I hope chapter five will be here soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.


	5. Ryou's Date

okay I know everyone's been waiting for this chapter. So here it is. P.S. there will be some parts that don't sound right but bare with me ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Chapter 5: Ryou's Date**

_I'm going to kill that girl, _Ryou thought to himself. He was walking with Aoyama-kun. Aoyama-kun reached down (again) to grab his hand. Again Ryou slipped his hand into his pocket trying to act like he didn't know Aoyama-kun was going to try and hold hands. Aoyama-kun put his hands in his pockets too.

"Are you hungry Ichigo?" Aoyama-kun asked.

"Yeah I'm starved," Ryou answered. Then I thought struck him. Since he was being forced to be on this date why not make the best of it, and by that he meant the worst.

"What are you hungry for?" Aoyama-kun asked, "Pizza? Burger? Sushi?"

"Steak actually," Ryou answered. Aoyama-kun looked down.

"Uh well-"

"Oh I'm sorry," Ryou said, "You can't afford that can you? Well pizza's okay then." So they walked to the Pizza place in silence. When they got there Aoyama-kun held the door open for him. Ryou walked in, Aoyama-kun followed. They sat down in a small booth across from each other.

"What kind of pizza would you like Ichigo?" Aoyama-kun asked. Ryou looked up at him.

"All meat," Ryou answered, "You know pepperoni, ham, bacon, sausage you know the works."

"Wow Ichigo," Aoyama-kun replied, "You sure have an appetite today."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ryou asked, "You think I eat too much Aoyama-kun?" Aoyama-kun's eyes widened.

"No I'm not saying that," Aoyama-kun explained, "I'm just saying you seem really hungry today. Did you skip lunch or something?"

"No I didn't skip lunch," Ryou replied, "Can't I just be hungry?"

"Of course there's nothing wrong with being hungry," Aoyama-kun said. Then they're waiter came to take their order.

"One large All-Meat Pizza, please," Aoyama-kun said. The waiter wrote something down and walked towards the kitchen. Aoyama-kun tapped on the table while Ryou looked around and twiddled his thumbs. "So…what did you think of that math test today?"

"It seemed pretty easy," Ryou answered.

"Really? I didn't even finish," Aoyama-kun said, "You must've studied all night."

"No, I cheated," Ryou answered coolly. Aoyama-kun stared at him.

"Really?" he asked.

"No I'm just kidding," Ryou answered, "do you really think I would cheat?"

"So," Aoyama-kun started trying to change the subject, "How are things going at the Café? Is that Ryou guy still giving you a hard time?"

"What?" Ryou asked.

"You know your manager. The guy your always telling me about," Aoyama-kun explained.

"Really?" Ryou said, "Just what all did I say exactly?"

"Well just that he's a pushy self-centered jerk," Aoyama-kun replied. Ryou looked shocked.

"What else did I say?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Nothing just that he never gives you a break," Aoyama-kun answered, "Oh and he always yells at you."

"Well that's her own fault," Ryou snapped, "she's always late!"

"Who's always late?" Aoyama-kun asked.

"Ichigo I mean me," Ryou answered, "I'm always late."

"Were you late today?" Aoyama-kun asked. Ryou thought about how he had stopped to Ichigo's house to change.

"Yeah," Ryou said laying his hands on the table, "actually I was."

"Did he yell at you today?" Aoyama-kun asked. He put his hand on the table next to Ryou's. Ryou didn't notice.

"No he didn't," Ryou said softly.

"Sounds like he wasn't a jerk today huh?" Aoyama-kun said. Ryou looked up at him. He was smiling.

"I guess not," Ryou said. He smiled himself. Then his smile faded. Aoyama-kun's hand was rested on top of his. He looked down at the sight. _How did his hand get there! He mentally screamed. _

Just then their waiter arrived with their large pizza. Aoyama-kun let go of Ryou's hand so the waiter could put the pizza down. Ryou sighed to himself. The waiter gave them to plates to put their slices of pizza on, then left. Ryou took a slice and placed it on his plate. Aoyama-kun did the same. They ate mostly in silence. Ryou had finished his first slice and moved on to his second. Aoyama-kun looked up at him and laughed. Ryou raised and eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. Aoyama-kun reached over the table and touched Ryou face with his index finger. Then Ryou did something that surprised him so much it scared him. He blushed. He turned as red as Ichigo's hair. Aoyama-kun showed him his finger which was covered in red sauce.

"You have pizza sauce on your face," Aoyama-kun said smiling. Ryou grabbed some napkins and quickly wiped his face, but he could still feel it's warmth. He looked back up at Aoyama-kun who was still smiling. He felt his face grow hotter.

_Why am I blushing!! He's a guy!! Embarrassment!! I must be blushing from embarrassment. Because there's no way I'm blushing cause I like-_

Ryou quickly shook his head trying to shake the thoughts from it. He looked up at Aoyama-kun. He was still smiling like he was used to all the weirdness.

Well Ichigo does act pretty weird, Ryou thought to himself, he's probably used to it.

Aoyama-kun was still smiling. Ryou was starting to get annoyed. He wanted to wipe that grin off his face. But instead he finished his pizza in silence while Aoyama-kun finished his. After paying they left the pizza shop. They walked down the sidewalk together. Aoyama-kun reached for his hand again, and for some strange reason Ryou let him hold it. Ryou had this strange urge to lean on Aoyama-kun's shoulder while walking but he tried to fight it.

What are you doing! He screamed at himself!!

_But his shoulder looks so comfortable, _he thought

That's Ichigo's body talking!! You've got to fight it.

_I'm trying but_, he looks over at Aoyama-kun and smiles, _you know he's kinda cu-_

Stop that!!

_What??_

You were checking him out!!

_I was?!_

Yes!! You were about to call him cute!!

_Oh God I was wasn't I??_

Ryou take control!!

_I am in control!!_

Really?

_Yes!!_

Then why are you still holding his hand??

_Shut up!!_

Hey I'm just trying to help you!!

_Maybe I like holding his hand!!_

-Silence-

_That……didn't come out right._

Really…Uh Ryou are you sure your not ga-

_Yes I'm sure!! That…that was just Ichigo's body talking like you said before, right?_

If you say so…

_You don't believe me!!_

No one's judging you man.

_You think I'm gay!!_

Now is the perfect time to come out of the closet.

_I'm not in the closet._

Sure…

_I don't have time for this._

Yeah you should be getting back to your date.

_Shut up!! You're crazy!_

You're the one having a mental fight with himself.

_Whatever!! I'm just doing this for Ichigo._

You keep telling yourself that.

_I am!!_

Whatever helps you sleep at night.

"Ichigo?" Ryou looked up at Aoyama-kun.

"Yes?" he said.

"We're here at the café," Ryou looked at the large pink building standing in front of them. The date was over.

"Would you like to come in?" Ryou asked. Then smacked himself in the head. _What am I doing?_ Aoyama-kun stared at him, "There was a bug," Ryou replied.

"I'd love to but I have to go," Aoyama-kun replied to Ryou's offer. He gave Ryou's hand a squeeze before letting go. He gave a small wave before turning around, "See ya Ichigo." Ryou gave a small wave.

You invited him in??

_Shut up!_

Ryou walked into the café and ran straight into Ichigo.

"So how was it?" she asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Ryou said walking past her. Ichigo grabbed his arm.

"C'mon Ryou I have to know!!" she yelled.

"Can you just tell her," Mint said, "that's all she'd been talking about today at work."

"Yes Ryou how was your date with Aoyama-kun na no da?" Pudding asked. Ryou opened his mouth to respond when Masha appeared.

"Danger! Danger! Alien Alert!!" he said. Everyone turned around.

"Let's go girls," Ryou said running out the door. He ran right into Aoyama-kun.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ryou and Ichigo said together. Aoyama-kun and Ryou stared at Ichigo.

"Yeah well I decided to come in like you asked," Aoyama-kun said, "turns out I'm free." Ryou stared at him.

"Sorry," he started, "Something just came up and I have to go," he ran past Aoyama-kun. The girls followed except Ichigo.

"Don't worry," she said, "If you stick around I'm sure she'll be back." Then she ran to catch up with the others.

There you go what do you think?? Well tell me in your REVIEWS K. I know this took awhile but its here. Chpt 6 will be here as soon. I hope.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.


	6. Untitled

Okay here's my final Chapter hope you enjoyed my story. Thanks to all my reviewers. I will be posting a poll on my profile about my next story which me a friend will both create so check it out okay.

Chapter 6: Untitled

They all ran towards the park. Ichigo ran up to Ryou and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Ryou snapped.

"Oh I was just thinking it must've been a really good date since you invited him back to the Café," Ichigo answered.

"Shut up," Ryou said trying to quicken his pace.

"Ahh you're finally here," they looked up and there was Kisshu, Taruto and Pai.

"What's this about Kisshu?" Ryou asked. Kisshu teleported down in front of him and took his chin in his hand.

"Can't I just come to visit my favorite kitty cat," Kisshu pouted, "How about a kiss neko-chan?"

"Ahh let me go I'm not Ichigo!" Ryou yelled pulling away from Kisshu.

"Then who are you," Kisshu asked smiling at her joke.

"I'm Ryou," Ryou answered. Kisshu looked confused.

"Who?" he asked.

"Ryou," Ryou repeated, "Ryou Shirogane." Kisshu looked back at Pai and Taruto.

"Do yall remember a Ryou?" he asked. They both shook their head.

"Is he that black haired dude?" Taruto asked.

"No that's Aoyama-san," Pai answered, "Maybe Ryou is the name of that pink fluffy thing."

"No that's Masha," Kisshu said. He started to think hard, "Ryou…Ryou…nope that name does not ring any bells." All the girls giggled.

"You know Ryou," Ryou kept on, "blonde hair."

"I though that was Pudding," Kisshu said then he snapped his fingers, "Maybe Ryou is that guy with the long brown hair?"

"No. That's not him," Pai said, "That guy's name starts with a K or something."

"You remember Keiichiro but you don't remember me?" Ryou said sounding shocked, "C'mon blonde hair, blue eyes."

"The Blue Knight," Taruto said, "His name is Ryou?"

"No!" Ryou yelled.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," Kisshu said, "but we don't know any Ryou."

"I'm not Ichigo!" Ryou yelled, "Your black gas thing caused us all to trade places."

"Really?" Kisshu looked at Pai, "That means it works." Then he changed his attention to the other girls. "So which one of you is Ichigo?"

"That would be me," Kisshu turned to the side and saw Ryou's body.

"Ichigo?" he said.

"Yeah that's me," Ichigo answered with a smile, "You still want that kiss."

"Sorry Ichigo I love you but I don't love you that much," Kisshu responded, "but who are you?"

"She's me" Ryou yelled, "Ryou!"

"OOHHHH," all the aliens said together.

"So that's Ryou," Taruto said.

"Yeah I remember him," Pai said.

"Oh yeah," Kisshu said, "You're that guy who's always standing on the sidelines when we're fighting."

"What?" Ryou said.

"Yeah," Kisshu said "anyways are you ready to party?"

"The question is are you ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Mew Mew Strawberry METAMORPHOSIS" Ichigo called.

"Mew Mew Mint METAMORPHOSIS" Mint called.

"Mew Mew Lettuce METAMORPHOSIS" Lettuce called.

"Mew Mew Pudding METAMORPHOSIS" Pudding called.

"Mew Mew Zakuro METAMORPHOSIS" Zakuro called.

Nothing happened. The aliens stared at them.

"I guess they're not ready to party," Kisshu said.

"What happened?" Mint said.

"Guys we have to transform and fight like the person's body we're in" Lettuce said, "Follow my lead."

"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis," Lettuce called.

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis," Zakuro called.

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis," Mint called.

"Mew Mew Minto Metamorphosis," Pudding called.

The four girls transformed and landed in their colorful outfits. They looked back.

"C'mon Ryou you can transform too na no da," Pudding said.

"Do I have to?" Ryou asked.

"What's wrong Ryou," Ichigo called mockingly, "is it too much for you?"

"No way," Ryou called, "Mew Mew Ichigo-"

"It's Strawberry!" Ichigo corrected him.

"Right," Ryou said, "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" Ryou landed. "Again with the skirts," Ryou mumbled. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"You have to say my slogan," Ichigo called, "just like the way I do it.

"No way!" Ryou called.

"Fine then I'll do it," Ichigo called, "For the Future of the Earth I will always be of service Nya" Ichigo did all the movements with it. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Ichigo you do not know how wrong that looked," Mint said. (A/N close your eyes and picture Ichigo doing her little slogan with the pink and orange background. Now picture Ryou doing the exact same thing with the exact same background. Yeah that's what they saw. Which is why it was just wrong.)

"Okay deleting that from my memory," Kisshu said.

"I'm just upset I didn't have a camera," Pai said, "That woulda been on YouTube."

"What's YouTube?" Taruto asked.

"It's a website on the internet where humans can upload their own videos," Pai explained, "They even have videos of us on there."

"Videos of us?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah apparently someone's been recording us and putting us on YouTube," Pai went on, "All of us, you Mews too, our fights, our plans, our whole story is on YouTube. And people even like us."

"Wow we must really be interesting for someone to record us," Ichigo said.

"Yeah and they even have videos dedicated to certain people or couples I should say," Pai said, "Like for example there are people out there who want me and Lettuce to go out. Can you believe that?"

"What's wrong with that?" Lettuce asked, "What are you trying to say Pai?" Pai looked down at her.

"Nothing's wrong with that," Pai answered (he had already picked up on which mew was who and knew that was Lettuce talking to him.)

"Well you make it sound funny," Lettuce said giving him the famous Zakuro glare, "Why is that so funny?"

"It's not I was just saying cause we're enemies," Pai said. Lettuce looked satisfied, "I mean it's not as funny as the people who want you to go with Ryou."

"What!" she and Ryou said at the same time.

"Me and Lettuce?" Ryou said, "We're just friends."

"Yeah…" Lettuce answered, "just friends."

"Really," Pai said, "Cause I coulda swore I saw a video of you and Ryou and Lettuce was kis-"

"UHH Who else is on YouTube," Lettuce yelled suddenly.

"Here I'll look it up on Ryou's portable laptop," Ichigo said. She typed some stuff in. "Ha people think Pai and Zakuro should go out."

"What!" Zakuro yelled, "This is an outrage who would think that?"

"Well yall are kind of a match," Ichigo pointed out.

"What!" both Pai and Zakuro yelled.

"Well your both the oldest and toughest in your group," Ichigo pointed out.

"Yeah and yall speak the least," Lettuce said.

"And you both have purple hair na no da," Pudding said.

"Not to mention you rarely smile," Mint said.

"Yeah and yall are always glaring," Kisshu said, "like right now."

"Yeah and you both have that I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up look," Taruto said.

"O…k," Ichigo said, "Well people also think that Zakuro should be with Keiichiro."

"That's better," Zakuro said.

"Well then," Pai mumbled.

"What's wrong Pai," Kisshu smirked, "Jealous?"

"No," Pai mumbled, "What else does that thing say?"

"Um," Ichigo scrolled, "Aha it says Taruto and Pudding were made for each other."

"What?" Taruto shouted, "Your lying."

"Nope," Ichigo shook her head, "They think its cute that she calls you Taru Taru."

"I hate that name," Taruto mumbled.

"I love that name na no da," Pudding said smiling at him and of course Taruto blushed.

"Moving on," Ichigo said, "Okay…Eww!"

"What?" Mint asked.

"People think that I should be with…with…" She acted as if she couldn't finish the sentence, "Ryou," she coughed. They all looked at Ryou then back at Ichigo.

"I think these people are mental," Mint said she took the laptop from Ichigo, "Hey they even want you to go with Kisshu, Ichigo." Kisshu looked over at Ichigo and grinned from ear to ear.

"See I'm not the only one who thinks we should be together," he said.

"I offered to kiss you," Ichigo reminded him.

"Yeah I'll take that offer when you're back to normal," Kisshu said.

"Sorry it just expired," Ichigo said.

"Okay let me see," Lettuce took the laptop, "Let's see…Uh Mint."

"Yeah?" Mint answered, "What does it say?"

"It says you should be with Kisshu," Lettuce said.

"What the heck!!" Mint screamed.

"Okay that's taking it a little to far don't you think?" Kisshu asked.

"Well it also says maybe you should be with Aoyama-san," Lettuce went on.

"That's better I guess," Mint said.

"Hey you stay away from Aoyama-kun," Ryou said.

"What??" Everyone said.

"I mean…that's Ichigo's guy," Ryou said.

"What else does it say about Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh...it says he should be with a tree," Lettuce answered.

"Okay.." Ichigo said slowly "anything else?"

"Well," Lettuce said, "It seems some people would like to see Aoyama-san dead."

"Dead??" Ichigo and Ryou said at the same time. Then looked at each other.

"Who would say that?" Ichigo asked.

"Well actually a whole lot of people have thier name under this one," Lettuce explained.

"I'll protect Aoyama-kun from anyone who tries to hurt him!" Ichigo yelled.

"Um okay I guess I shouldn't mention that they also think that Mint and Ryou should go out," Lettuce said.

"Me and Ryou?" Mint asked, "Hmm I never thought of that." Ryou looked over at her.

"Yeah and never do," Ryou said. Lettuce kept on reading then she burst out laughing.

"What?" Mint asked. Lettuce showed her the computer and she started to laugh too.

"What is it na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Yeah don't keep it to yourself," Taruto said crossing his arms.

"They…they," Lettuce tried to stop laughing, "They think Ryou and Aoyama-kun should be together!" Everyone joined into the laughter. Everyone but Ryou who just stood there watching.

"C'mon Ryou," Ichigo said through laughter, "Isn't that hilarious you and Aoyama-kun?"

"Yeah Hilarious," Ryou said.

"Wow thanks for the laugh yall," Kisshu said.

"Yeah we really needed that," Taruto said.

"We'll just go now," Pai said.

"Wait how do we get back to normal?" Lettuce asked.

"Uh," Pai thought, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mint asked, "You invented the stuff right?"

"How'd you know?" Pai asked.

"Seriously who else could've made it," Mint asked, "Kisshu?"

"I see your point," Pai said. Kisshu glared at him. "But I made it yes but I never invented or thought of a way to reverse it. Sorry." With that they all teleported away.

"Wait a minute," Ryou said, "We all transformed, I had to wear a skirt again, and all we did was talk about who should go out with who."

"Yeah basically," Zakuro said.

"This has been a weird day," Ichigo said.

"Let's just get back to the Café," Ryou said. They all walked to the Café. It was empty. "Keiichiro we're back!" Ryou called.

"Hey was there something on that site saying that Ryou and Keiichiro should be together?" Ichigo asked.

"What?!" Ryou yelled.

"Uh now that you mention it I think there was something about it," Lettuce answered.

"What!" Ryou yelled, "That would never happen!"

"Just like how Ryou would never date Aoyama-kun," Mint joked. Everyone cracked up.

"That will never get old," Lettuce sighed. Just then a large blue ball rolled into the room.

"Ohh a ball na no da," Pudding said. Then it exploded and blue gas went everywhere.

"Ahh not this again," Ichigo yelled. But the blue gas was stronger and they were all knocked out instantly.

Ichigo opened her eyes. Everyone was standing over her.

"She's finally awake," Lettuce said.

"You had us worried Ichigo," Keiichiro said.

"Yeah really worried," Mint scoffed but that came from the real Mint.

"Mint?" Ichigo called.

"What?" Mint said.

"You didn't say na no da," Ichigo said throwing her arms around her. She turned to the side and there was Ryou. She looked down at her body "it's me it's really me!" Everyone stared at her.

"Guys you wouldn't believe the dream I had," Ichigo started, "We all switched places and we went to fight aliens and we ended up talking about who should go out with who and," she busted out laughing, "and Ryou and Aoyama-kun!" Everyone laughed except Ryou.

"Ichigo that wasn't a dream," Lettuce explained.

"Yeah that really happened," Mint said.

"And don't worry we were all their with the Ryou and Aoyama-kun thing," Zakuro said.

"I wasn't," Keiichiro said, "explain it to me."

"Later," Ryou said, "Ichigo Keiichiro figured out a way to reverse the effects of the black gas with the blue gas."

"Wait what is this about Ryou and Aoyama-kun?" Keiichiro asked.

"Nothing," Ryou said walking towards the door to get out of there. He swung it open and there stood Aoyama-kun. Ryou looked down, "Hey."

"Hey is Ichigo here?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's hear," Ryou said walking past him.

Keep walking Ryou. Don't Look back. Ryou glanced back. I said don't look back!

_Oh sorry._

You're hopeless Ryou.

Sorry it's so long. I wanted to break it in to but I couldn't find a good spot to split it so I put it all together. thanks again for all your reviews. Remember to check out my poll k.

Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew MEW.


End file.
